Conventionally, there has been a communication terminal which is one of terminals included in an application layer multicast (ALM) tree, receives stream data packets in sequence from a terminal above the communication terminal in the ALM tree, transfers the received stream data to a terminal below the communication terminal in the ALM tree, stores the received stream data packets, and reproduces the stored stream data packets in sequence at predetermined time points, respectively.